Fairy Tale
by Tramontana Keeper
Summary: The brave Bakura goes to many lengths to woo the vain beauty Malik. Hey, like I said- it's a fairy tale.


Yes, another story that I'm writing instead of updating my other stories. Sheesh…Well, enjoy!

**Fairytale**

Once on a time there was a lad, and a prettier, more handsome fellow you could hardly hope to find. He was so lovely that all who saw him wanted him, though he was quite cheeky and naughty; yet he would have none of them; and his name was Malik.

Now there was another lad called Bakura, who was just as naughty as the first; and he swore to himself to have Malik for his very own; but Malik would have none of him either. But Bakura refused to give up.

So, it happened that a tall man with white hair saw Malik, and nothing would do but for him to own him. So he stole him away to the palace on his island, and tried to woo him with gifts and treasure; but Malik was vain, and wouldn't even look at him!  
So he grew quite angry, and in his rage he plucked out both of Malik's eyes, and punctured his ears, and cut off his tongue, saying-  
"Now you shall see no one else, and hear no one else, and cry no one else's name."

For many days Bakura looked for Malik, but Malik had vanished utterly. So Bakura set out to find him. He set out with nothing but his magic Ring and a pack on his back; and he traveled far and wide, and up hills and down dales, and crossed rivers and streams; but he could find no hair nor mention of Malik.

So Bakura called out his Man-Eating-Bug, and sent it out. "Go forth, and seek among the Bugs who crawl the earth; and do not return until you have found him."  
So, the Bug set forth, and returned many days later; and told how "-he traveled many days, until he found a remote island with a palace in it; and in the palace is Malik captive."

Then Bakura set out, and finally reached the island. But the island was surrounded all around with high fences, which seemed they could never be crossed. But Bakura, being the resourceful fellow he is, pulled out a long wire cable he had brought with him, and used it to scale the fence. But just as he was about to continue in, out jumped a whole group of men and grabbed him; and though he resisted valiantly, they dragged him to the palace.  
So, the white haired man met him, and told him to give up; but Bakura refused, and nothing would do for him but to have Malik back. So the man smiled quite nastily, and led him past many, many rooms, until they reached the one Malik was kept in; and he told Bakura that if Malik came to him, he would be his.  
Then, Bakura stood and called many times, but in vain, for alas! Malik could neither hear nor see him; and he sat unmoving. Bakura saw that something was wrong, and grew wroth; for he was not one to listen to bargains. So, he challenged the white haired man to a duel, and bade his monsters to tear the man apart. And then he carried Malik off, though the boy was sore afraid, for he could neither see nor hear nor speak; and could not know who it was that rescued him.

Well, as you can well guess, both lads were quite saddened by this state of affairs. And so Bakura left, in order to search out a cure for his love.

So he went away and walked and wandered even further than he had while searching for Malik; but he found nothing.  
And then one day he heard tell of the goddess Sekhmet, whose great eyes saw all. So he traveled to the far land of Egypt. And there, in the middle of the desert, he found a huge labyrinth; and at the entrance guarded a fearsome Sphinx.

"Who doth disturb my rest? If you wish to pass here, you must answer my riddle; otherwise I will kill you."  
But, as we have already said, Bakura was not one to play by the rules; and so he summoned his monsters; and tore the Sphinx to bits.  
Past the labyrinth was an impassable glass wall; the wall stood straight up and down right on end, and it seemed to Bakura that he should never get across it. So he summoned the Harpy he had stolen, and bade it carry him across the wall. And he found Sekhmet.  
The goddess was in the form of a towering lion, who roared flames and whose voice could shake the very mountains. But the thief was not intimidated, and in a trice he took out some catnip and threw it to the winds; and Sekhmet chased it about until she was quite dizzy and worn out, so Bakura smote her a terrible blow and she fell at his feet.

And so Bakura took out her wonderful amethyst eyes, and brought them back to his Malik. And so Malik could see again ever so well, even better than he had before; but he was still deaf and dumb.

So, Bakura set off once more, to search out some new ears. And he heard tell that at the top of the tallest mountain in the world lived an old blind hag, who could see nothing but could hear even the tiniest whisper of a flowerbud opening and the roar of the Earth's very heartbeat. So Bakura scaled the mountain, and many great adventures befell him on the way, but those are not in this story; and he reached the top, which was so way past the clouds that it near scraped the sun! and lo, there sat the hag, who had heard him come up; and she cried out in rage-  
"Who cometh to my mountain?"  
"It is I, Bakura. I have come to take your ears, that my love might hear once again."  
"Nay! you shall perish ere you take five steps; for man cannot survive this heat without water, and there is none here."  
But Bakura ignored her warning, and only pulled out a drill, and drilled and drilled instead of his five steps; and he drilled so hard that the Earth cracked and suddenly! up came a column of water ten ells high. And the hag saw there was nothing for it, and gave up her ears; and Bakura brought them back to his Malik.

So, Malik could hear wonderfully well now; and he cried tears of happiness at the ears Bakura had brought him; but he was still saddened over his lost speech.

Then Bakura set off once again, to seek out a tongue for Malik. And while he walked the road he met an old man, who was sore hungry.  
"Please, lad, won't you give a poor old man some food?" he cried piteously.  
But Bakura was a naughty fellow, and would have left him to starve; but the man pleaded that it would be well worth his while, and so Bakura shared his food.  
"You are good at heart," said the man. And he took out a small golden lyre, which could bewitch all who heard it, and gave it to Bakura in thanks.

Now Bakura went down to the beach, and sat down on great rocks and began to play the lyre. And though he knew not how to play it at all, it gave out such sweet tones that all who heard it were bewitched by its beauty.  
And from far away, who should chance to hear it, but a Siren! And she made haste to the beach to see what could make a song more enchanting than her own; and so she saw Bakura with the lyre.  
So, the Siren began to sing so as to enchant the lad to take both him and the harp; but Bakura remembered Malik, and resisted her spell. The Siren, being now completely taken with the harp swore she must have it, and promised Bakura a chest full of treasure for it.  
"Nay!" said Bakura, "there is nothing like this lyre in the entire of the world! I would not part with it for anything- for I cannot get its like again."  
But the siren begged and coaxed so prettily that Bakura finally answered-  
"I shall not take treasure for it; but give me your own tongue, and I shall give you the lyre."  
At this the siren was sore displeased, for she was quite proud of her song. But Bakura said that with the lyre, she would have no more need of it; and so she gave him her tongue, and Bakura took it back to his Malik.

So now Malik could speak, and his voice was the most enchanting thing you have ever heard. And first off he told Bakura he would have none but him; and Bakura was never so happy as he was in that moment. And I hear tell they have had many more adventures together, but those are for another story.

-

A/N: well, my friend said it was cute. (shrug) I just wanted to see if I could actually write a fairy tale.


End file.
